Ne me quitte plus
by Ainokomiel
Summary: [fic terminée] Heero et Duo ainsi que leur fille adoptive, Hélène, vivent comblés. Les deux pères sont Preventers et la fillette suit l'école comme les autres enfants de son âge. Mais un soir, hélas, une tragique nouvelle va tomber.
1. Eclats de verre et de coeur

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, couple 1x2x1 et 4x3, angst, songfic, romance.

**Disclamers:** G-boys pas à moi mais bien à Sunrise et Bandai. (Ses bêtes gens n'en profitent d'ailleurs que trop peu!) La chanson « ne me quitte pas » est de Jacques Brel et je l'ai légèrement modifiée (afin de la masculinisé).

**Petite note: **Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas encore trouvé de solution pour le chat, Deathscythe, qui est resté enfermé dans la maison de Duo à la fin de la fic'. N'appelez pas la SPA, s'il vous plait ! 

_**cycle:  
-A plaies ouvertes  
-Wedding Wing  
-Le souffle de nos vies  
-Ne me quitte plus (c'est ici et c'est la fin!)**_

**NE ME QUITTE PLUS**

**Chapitre 1 : Eclats de verre et de cœur.**

"Papa?"

La voix était sortie de l'obscurité. Duo se saisit et laissa tomber le verre qu'il tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Il se brisa sur le carrelage et les éclats volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce.

"Hélène !" Fit Duo en allumant la lumière.  
Les néons clignotant éclairèrent un à un la cuisine de leur lumière vive.

"Papa? Tu vas bien?" Demanda la fillette.

"Oui. Va te coucher maintenant."

"Mais papa! On s'inquiétait pour toi."

"Ce… Je vais bien! Vas te coucher!"

La fillette ne bougea pas, tenant serré contre elle son ours en peluche. Hélène avant 6 ans et ses airs enfantins pouvaient charmer les faces les plus dures. Duo et Heero l'avaient adopté il y a maintenant 3 mois et la petite famille était déjà très soudée. Vêtue d'une petite robe de nuit bleue en coton, ses longs cheveux noir tombant de chaque côté de ses épaules, elle fixait Duo de ses grands yeux incrédules et naïfs.

"Tu me réveilleras demain?" Demanda l'enfant.

Duo lui sourit tendrement en soupirant, s'accroupit et lui répondit tout en caressant sa joue:

"C'est promis. Allez! Retourne vite dans ton lit, maintenant."

Hélène fit volte face et sortit de la cuisine. Il entendit ses petits pas dans les escaliers alors qu'il ramassait le verre brisé. Une fois le carrelage dégagé, il alla se chercher un nouveau verre dans l'armoire, saisit une bouteille de vin et y versa le liquide pourpre. Il le vida d'une traite avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret et d'affaisser ses bras sur la table de travail. Quelqu'un surgit dans la pièce. C'était Heero. Heero torse nu, Heero en caleçon américain, Heero les cheveux en bataille… Comme d'habitude, toujours plus beau que jamais.

"Duo… Tu es rentré?"

"Oui." Répondit-il simplement.

Mais ses joues s'empourprèrent quelque peu, trahissant sa gêne. Heero s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

"J'étais inquiet. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu?"

"Je voulais rester seule…" Se justifia 02 et reversant du vin dans son verre.

"Depuis quand tu bois?" Demanda Heero sur un ton dur.

" …"

Silence. Heero ne put plus cacher son angoisse. Il s'exclama soudain, libérant toute la peur qu'il avait maintenue en lui:

"Duo! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je mourrais d'inquiétude! Ça fait trois jours que je dors plus, que je cherche comme un fou sur 5 laptops branchés en permanence sur tous les réseaux! J'ai cru que ta mission s'était mal passé! L'armée de la Paix n'avait pas d'infos sur ton compte! Puis, tu te pointes dans la nuit, tranquille, tu ne me préviens même pas de ton retour... Je…!"

"Désolée, Hee-chan". Fit Duo, les yeux brillant. "Je… suis tellement… fatigué."

Heero, voyant le menton tremblant de son époux et sa voix éteinte compris qu'il était remplit de désespoir. Comment montrer des reproches face à une bête agonisante? Il le prit dans ses bras et le serrât fort contre lui. Duo soupira de soulagement. Il se sentait bien, là, entouré par cette chaleur protectrice, entouré par tant d'amour.

"Raconte-moi." Dit simplement Heero. "C'est à cause de ta mission?"

"Oui."

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Tu as échoué?"

"Non. Tout s'est bien passé. C'est juste que… c'est à cause de ce type…"

"Quel type?"

"Un garde. Il était devant moi et je pointais mon revolver contre sa tempe. Et comme d'habitude je ne ressentais rien. Shinigami en pleine action, regard dur, idée fixe. Il me suppliait mais moi j'entendais rien. Et quand j'ai pressé contre la détente, j'ai soudain compris qu'il avait dit "J'ai un petit garçon!". Mais c'était trop tard et il s'est écroulé. J'avais du sang sur mes mains… Son sang. Et c'est horrible ce sentiment qui s'est emparé de moi. … Heero… Je suis en monstre…"

"Duo." Fit-il en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. "C'est notre métier. On a toujours fonctionné comme ça. Avec Deatscythe tu tuais des centaines de personnes en une journée. Tu n'as jamais eu de remord alors pourquoi maintenant?"

"Parce que… maintenant… nous avons Hélène. Je me sens plus humain, je me sens concerné, tu comprends…?"

"Oui.

"Tu ne ressens pas ça, toi, Hee-chan?" Demanda t'il en relevant sa tête.

Les yeux froids et durs de 01 répondirent pour lui. Non! Non, il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça. Il était Heero Yuy, le soldat parfait. Il n'éprouvait jamais de remord et le faite d'avoir adopter un enfant n'y changeait rien.

"Je suis faible! Se lamenta Duo."

"Non… non! Riposta Heero. Tu es juste humain…"

"Et toi tu es le soldat parfait… J'ai changé Heero. J'ai changé là où toi tu es resté le même."

"Est-ce que cela change quelque chose entre nous?" Demanda Heero.

"Oui. Et même si je t'aime toujours autant, nos destins seront désormais incompatibles."

"Hn? Duo…"

Le jeune homme natté se détacha de l'étreinte de son compagnon. Emu, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'il ne laissera jamais couler, il expliqua:

"J'ai donné ma démission à l'armée de la Paix."

Heero resta sans voix. Démission! Il avait abandonné son rôle d'assassin. Il craignait la suite.

"Tu comprends que je serais désormais une plaie pour toi."

"Duo… Mais, moi… Aishiteru, Duo."

"Tu t'en lasseras, crois-moi.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire comprendre?" Tonna sévèrement Heero.

"Je vais… partir."

_Ne me quitte pas  
Il faut oublier  
Tout peut s'oublier  
Qui s'enfuit déjà  
_

"…"

Impossible de lui répondre quoique ce soit. Duo? Partir? Inconcevable. Le soldat parfait ne se bat qu'en présence de son souffle. Il ne se bat qu'avec un but de réussir ! Or ce souffle, ce but, c'était Duo. Il aurait voulu bondir de sa chaise, frappé 02 en plein visage, lui dire que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe, qu'il allait se reprendre! Qu'il fallait oublier ce type idiot , car ce n'était qu'une pourriture d'ennemi, que son gosse était d'ailleurs sûrement un attardé et qu'il allait sans doute devenir un ennemi cruel! Il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas partir, qu'il ne fallait pas se tourmenter!

_Oublier le temps  
Des malentendus  
Et le temps perdu  
A savoir comment  
_

Il aurait voulu lui expliquer, que les "pourquoi?" étaient des choses futiles, que les remords restaient inutiles et que c'était ça, que d'être soldat! Les heures de combats se dissociaient de tout sens et de toute moral…

_Oublier ces heures  
Qui tuaient parfois  
A coups de pourquoi  
Le cœur du bonheur  
_

"Je vais partir." Répéta Duo devant l'immobilité de son compagnon." Je reviendrai peut être, mais peut-être pas…Je me trouverais un autre endroit, pour changer de vie. Et j'espère pouvoir soigner mon mal-être et mes remords. J'espère que j'arriverai à oublier…"

"Duo… Tu ne… vas pas… me quitter?"

"Je suis désolé mais… Hee-chan. Je ne suis plus comme toi, aujourd'hui. J'emmènerai Hélène, bien entendu. Je sais que tu n'as jamais été trop d'accord pour l'adopter et..."

"DUO!" Cria Heero en bondissant de sa chaise.

Cette fois, il n'allait pas rester statique devant de telle révélation. Il venait de briser la glace qui l'entourait.

"QU'EST CE QUE TU DIS! Hélène! Mais… Je l'aime autant que toi ! Et je me suis attaché à elle ! Tu ne peux pas partir, je t'en supplie! Tu ne seras jamais une plaie pour moi! Tu n'auras qu'à rester à la maison, te trouver un autre emploie et…"

"…T'accueillir le soir et te disant: "ah! Chéri! Toujours en vie! Je suis soulagé!". C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne veux pas te regarder partir derrière la fenêtre en sachant que peut-être on m'annoncera ta mort quelques heures plus tard."

"Duo! Répliqua Heero. Il y a toujours une solution. On pourrait…"

"STOP!" Dit le jeune homme natté et se levant à son tour. "Heero… ne rend pas la chose… plus difficile. Une personne de confiance m'a mis la réalité devant les yeux! Fuck, Heero! On est pas des gens normaux! C'est impossible de tenir une petite vie tranquille comme n'importe quel couple terrien!"

"Une personne de confiance? Qui! Je crèverai ce salaud qui essaye de te manipuler!"

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis prit sa tête entre ses mains et déclara d'une voix étouffée:

"Je t'en supplie, Hee-chan, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles pour moi. Je souffre déjà assez, alors, si tu m'aimes vraiment, arrête d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Laisse-moi partir…"

Heero devinait la décision de son mari irrévocable. Et alors, voilà? C'était déjà fini? Tous leurs rêves d'avenir, leur amour? Tout! Et son bonheur alors…? Le bonheur qu'on lui avait promis quand il triompherait? Quelle injustice! C'était injuste! Pourquoi lui! Il s'était battu! Il avait toujours fait ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire! Il avait obéit aux ordres! Il exécutait les missions les plus périlleuses sans broncher! Il sacrifiait sa vie pour une toute petite promesse de bonheur futur! Et voilà... Voilà tout ce qu'on lui donnait en reconnaissance. Un cœur brisé…

_Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas_

Duo sortit de la cuisine. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il entendit un éclat de verre puissant suivit d'un éclaboussement. La bouteille de vin venait de rencontrer le mur, paraissait-il. Le natté serra son poing en fermant les yeux, ne pouvant qu'imaginer Heero, son débardeur couvert de vin, entrain de se calmer les nerfs sur cette pauvre bouteille. Fuyant cette triste vision, il courut jusque dans sa chambre pour préparer son sac.

Avant de partir, il entra discrètement dans la chambre d'Hélène. La pauvre petite… Duo croyait qu'il aurait pû lui donner une existence heureuse. Il l'avait adopté avec Heero alors qu'elle se faisait conduire par l'armée de la Paix dans un camp d'otages. Fille d'un puissant Emir arrêté il y a quelques mois et d'une mère allemande décédée à l'accouchement, son destin semblait être voué à l'horreur. Il lui avait juré le bonheur et, aujourd'hui, il fuyait lâchement sa promesse. Il s'approcha du lit ou le visage paisible de l'enfant reposait, entouré par une auréole de cheveux noirs. Il lui baisa tendrement le front en murmurant un tendre « pardonne-moi » avant de sortir silencieusement. Dix minutes plus tard, il tirait brusquement sur la tirette de son sac, le mit sur son épaule et s'apprêta à partir. La lumière du salon était allumée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les marches, la silhouette de Heero assise sur le canapé se dessinait. Arrivé en bas, il s'approcha de son époux et s'assis à côté de lui sans un mot. Il ôta son alliance, la déposa sur la table basse devant eux et dit :

"Excuse-moi, Heero. Je t'aimerai toujours et je veux ton bonheur. C'est pour ça que je pars…"

" Reste." Souffla t'il.

"Impossible."  
Devant ce refus, le soldat parfait se jeta sur son compagnon et l'entoura de ses bras.

"Reste au moins cette nuit, alors. Je t'en supplie, juste quelques heures."

"On va se faire du mal inutilement."Expliqua le natté en affichant un triste sourire.

"Duo...Pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques toujours tout?" Fit Heero, la voix serrée de douleur.

Son émotion dépassait toute mesure. Il ne pouvait plus contenir sa peine et son timbre tremblant le trahissaient.

"J'ai toujours été comme ça. Désolé, Hee-chan. Je t'aimerai éternellement."

"Baka. Omae o korosu. Baka." Répétait l'autre d'une manière égarée, ne pouvant plus contenir sa peur.

Et il resserra son étreinte comme pour le garder prisonnier de ses bras.

"Peut-être que ça vaudrait mieux, au fond ? Peut-être que tu devrais me tuer ? Ainsi, nous souffririons moins tous les deux."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi." Fit le soldat parfait d'une voix maintenant agacée. "Duo, si tu restes, je te promets d'abandonner mes activités trop dangereuses. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. Je t'offrirai tout ce que tu veux…!"

_Moi je t'offrirai  
Des perles de pluie  
Venues de pays  
Où il ne pleut pas_

_  
Je creuserai la terre  
Jusqu'après ma mort  
Pour couvrir ton corps  
D'or et de lumière  
_

"Pour te voir malheureux chaque jour ? Je ne veux pas te priver de la guerre. Tu l'as dit sans toi. Un soldat sans guerre n'est rien. … Je n'ai que 16 ans, Hee-chan. J'ai toute une vie qui m'attend et toi aussi. J'ai envie de recommencer à zéro, tu comprends ? Je souffre trop. Les remords m'assaillent, je veux …oublier."

"Tu veux m'oublier?" Fit Heero en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de natté.

"Heero… Non, je ne le souhaite pas mais je n'ai pas le choix." Murmura celui-ci. "Je voudrais pouvoir tout oublier sauf toi. Et je voudrais que tu puisses tout oublié sauf moi. Mais c'est impossible… Ils n'ont pas la technologie pour."

"Quoi"? S'exclama Heero troublé. "De quoi tu parles?"

Duo essaya de se dégager des bras de son amant mais Heero ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser partir si facilement. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. S'il l'aimait comme il le prétendait… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Qui lui l'avait poussé à prendre une telle décision?

"Restes cette nuit ! Tu es d'accord ? Juste cette nuit avec moi."

"… D'accord." Finit par accepter Duo en se cessant toute résistance.

Heero se coucha de tout son long et s'adossa contre un des accoudoirs du canapé. Duo s'allongea à ses côtés et nicha sa tête dans le cou du soldat parfait. Ils s'en lacèrent tendrement et passèrent ainsi leurs dernières heures. Juste eux, l'amour et rien d'autre.

10 heures plus tard

"Miss Réléna Darlian Peacecraft à l'appareil."

"Votre altesse, docteur Hawazaki au téléphone, représentant en médecine des forces de l'armée de la Paix."

"Ha, docteur! Est-ce que mon "patient" vous a bien rendu visite?"

"Ce matin même, votre altesse. Un dénommé Duo Maxwell est bien arrivé et nous lui avons prescrit, selon ses désirs, douze capsules de F-Complex 2. Les effets devraient être immédiats. Euh… Si je peux me permettre: Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il ait voulu effacer ses souvenirs?"

"Parfois le passé est trop douloureux, docteur."

"Miss Peacecraft, je sais que vos affaires ne me regardent nullement mais je ne veux pas tremper dans des histoires illégales. Ne l'auriez-vous pas quelque peu "poussé" vers cette voie?"

" Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, cela ne vous regarde pas! Tonna t'elle sèchement à son interlocuteur. Et je tiens à ce que toutes traces de son passage chez vous soient effacées!"

"Je ne le peux, altesse. Cela m'est interdit. Si quelqu'un me demande un jour des informations sur ce "patient", je ne pourrai pas lui mentir! Par contre, le dossier va vous être envoyé. Il contient la nouvelle adresse du patient ainsi que d'autres informations supplémentaires. Il vous faudra signer une décharge comme quoi c'est bien vous qui le posséder. Personne d'autre que vous ne pourra ainsi s'informer de la nouvelle vie de Monsieur Maxwell. C'est tout ce que je peux faire."

Réléna soupira au téléphone. Ce rôle de méchante ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas du tout même! Mais la jalousie rend parfois les cœurs des jeunes filles plus sec qu'un rocher.

"Au revoir, docteur!" Répondit-elle sans plus attendre.

Elle raccrocha le combiné et fit basculer sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier de son siège.

°Pardon, Duo. Je suis une mauvaise amie. Mais n'aie craintes! Je consolerai Heero pour toi. °

* * *

Suite à venir... (moi? cruelle? noooooooon!)  
Merci à tous les reviewers! Kisu:-K


	2. Déchéance d'une âme

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, couple 1x2x1 et 4x3, angst, songfic, romance.

**Disclamers:** Vous savez tous aussi bien que moi ô combien la vie est injuste! … les G-boys et Réléna sont pas à moiiiiiiooouuiiinnnn! (Propriété Sunrise/Bandaï. Je gagne pas d'argent pour faire cette fic)

**Petite note: **J'apprécie beaucoup les reviews que les gens me laissent, cela me motive à fond! J'ai envie de faire plaisir à mes lecteurs, c'est mon seul but. Moi-même, j'apprécie bcp de lire des fanfictions sur GW et je sais combien il est agréable que de découvrir des histoires de bonnes qualités. Je fais de mon maximum pour que les gens qui me lisent ressentent la même chose que moi, c'est pour ça que j'essaye de me booster. Alors je ne vous soufaite que du bonheur! Kisu:-K

**Réponses au reviews:**

Shinigamie Yui: oui je sais, je suis cruelle! Gomen nasaï, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais je me dis aussi que, plus les épreuves que Duo et Heero vont traversées seront dures, mieux par la suite leur relation sera sure et durable. merci pour ta review et bye bye:-K

Kimiko06: Sorry pour le coup de la chanson! mal chance! Mais cette song correspondait parfaitement à ma fic et je lai choisie bien avant les Enfoirés. C'est une de mes mélodies préférées! Je trouve les paroles criantes de poésies. Autre chose que les chansons 100 rythmique qu'on écoute sur nos radios à la K-Maro et Lorie (pour la citer comme toi!). Que tu trouves ma fic bien, ça me fait déjà fort plaisir! Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Duo, je ne crois pas qu'il regrette d'avoir été pilote de Gundam. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est lui qui a choisi cette voix et il savait dans quoi il s'engageait à l'époque. Mais j'insiste sur le "à l'époque" car quelque chose a changé dans la vie présente de Duo: il a une fille! Le dernier soldat qu'il a abattu l'a supplié de le laisser en vie en faisant mention de son petit garçon et Shinigami a vraiment été chamboulé par cela. Il s'est mis à la place de ce père et il a comprit la désolation qu'il étendait. Voilà pourquoi il veut oublier. Bon, j'en finis parce que Hum! Mais bon: à longue review, longue réponse! Encore merci! Bye:-K

aele: Oui, je sais, je me trouve moi-même très méchante et je comprends pas comment je peux être aussi cruelle! Moi qui suis à 100 pour 1000 pour les belle zzhistoirr d'amourrzzz qui finizz bien..;! (petite étoile dans les yeux)! Merci pour la review! Kisu!

Sailor Sayuri: je crois que je vais me répéter là… OUI jE PLAIDE COUPABLE C'EST VRAI QUE JE SUIS MECHANTE! Gomeeeeennnnouaaaaiiinnn! Bon! Sérieux et °tcha tcha°. merci pour ta review! Kisu!

bulma44: Hello Bulma! Perso, moi la pauvre choupinette'Réléna, je la comprends! (Solidarité féminine peut-être? Ou alors parce que j'aime le rrroozzz! loléé!). Désolé, mais je n'aurais donc jamais le cœur à la démembrer… Qui sait? Peut-être même vais-je finir la fic avec un 1xR! ….°Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça? eeeeeuh!…°

angel-of-dead: Hé! T'es la première sur la liste "super détracteur Réléna"! Allons, allons! Elle est pas si vilaine que ça? (si?). Elle est juste amoureuse, triste, seule, avec des souvenirs douloureux plein la tête. Faut la pardonner quoi! Sois sympa:-D Bonne lecture et Kisu!

Alana: et bien voilà! Ta suite est toute sautée! Loléé! Merci pour la review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Kisu!

mogyoda °Ok, ok! mais pose cette tronçonneuse!°… merci pour la review! J'espère que cette dernière fic du cycle te plaira! Kisu!

Draya Malefoy: C'est bref, clair et précis! Restons sur le même ton… Alors je te dis: voici ta suite! Kisu!

* * *

_**cycle:  
-A plaies ouvertes  
-Wedding Wing  
-Le souffle de nos vies  
-Ne me quitte plus (c'est ici!)**_

****

**NE ME QUITTE PLUS**

****

**Chapitre 2: Déchéance d'une âme perdue sans repères.**

Cela faisait 12 semaines que Duo était partit de la maison blanche aux volets bleus. La joie avait disparue autour des murs, les couleurs des façades étaient devenues plus ternes et les arbres devant la propriété semblaient morts, misérables.

Heero avait cherché inlassablement les traces de Duo, ne décrochant pas une seconde de ses foutus laptops. Il regrettait d'avoir laisser l'Américain partir aussi facilement… Il savait que Duo avait fait un mauvais choix, il le savait…! Il devinait qu'une personne mal intentionnée l'avait même poussé vers une voix sans issue. Le soldat parfait avait finalement découvert une piste qui l'avait mené à un CSM (Centre Scientifique de la Mémoire) où de nombreuses personnes se faisaient effacer des souvenirs. Cette organisation, destinée la plupart du temps à des personnes qui gardaient un secret trop dangereux, appartenait à l'armée de la Paix et était donc sous le contrôle de Réléna Peacecraft, reine du monde. Il apprit là, par le docteur Hawazaki, un honnête homme, que Duo avait entièrement effacé ses souvenirs depuis 185 AC. Il voulut aussitôt consulter son dossier pour connaître la nouvelle adresse du natté, mais le docteur Hawazaki ne put le lui donner car sa fiche avait été emportée par une personne extérieure. Ce fut un tel choc que le soldat parfait devint misanthrope pendant plusieurs jours.

Quatre et son amant, Trowa, ainsi que Wufeï accompagné de son épouse, Sally, étaient passés le voir et avaient constatèrent avec horreur l'état de leur ancien compagnon d'armes. Il ne parlait plus, ne s'alimentait plus convenablement et ne quittait jamais ses ordinateurs. Il recherchait Duo, désespérément, infatigablement.

Hélène fut confiée à Sally et Wufeï qui l'emmenèrent dans leur pays afin d'améliorer les conditions de la fillette. Heero ne s'y opposa nullement, sachant que c'était pour son bien.

Quatre et Trowa décidèrent d'aider Heero dans leurs recherches. Pour eux aussi, Duo avait fait une grave erreur. L'idée qu'il avait été manipulé les taraudait d'ailleurs! L'Américain avait toujours été trop impulsif et puis cette histoire était louche.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans la maison blanche aux volets bleus.

C'était un frais matin de Juin, le soleil illuminait déjà le ciel bleu. Trowa et Quatre dormait encore. Heero pas. Heero jamais. Heero cherchait.

Il cherchait sa vie…

Sa vie égarée quelque part…

Il cherchait sa vie sur le net.

Quand une personne toqua à la porte, Heero, scotché à ses écrans ne prit pas la peine de se lever et s'exclama juste :

"Entrez !"

La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne jette un regard derrière lui. L'inconnu entra sans bruit. Se fut au son de ses escarpins claquants que Heero sut que ce n'était ni Trowa, ni Quatre, ce qui attira son attention. Il découvrit alors Réléna Darlian Peacecraft elle-même, devenue ambassadrice de la paix et reine du monde après la guerre :

"Réléna… !"

"Bonjour, Heero." Répondit-elle d'une voix paisible.

"Qu'est ce que… ?"

"Je suis heureuse de te voir." Avoua t'elle.

Elle saisit une chaise et la plaça à côté de celle de Heero. Elle s'y assit non sans oublier de lisser par la suite sa jupe beige. Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans les yeux cobalt de Heero et lui dit :

J"e m'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Tu me fais de la peine."

"Il ne faut pas." Lui répondit durement le soldat parfait avant de s'en retourner à ses ordinateurs.

Mais Réléna n'était pas venue juste pour le réconforter et lui dire combien elle s'inquiétait. Non ! Elle espérait, au plus profond d'elle-même prendre la place du jeune homme natté.

"Heero. Tes recherches sont inutiles. Duo a perdu la mémoire. C'est lui qui a décidé et son choix est irrévocable. Il a voulu t'oublier !"

"N'enfonce pas plus le couteau dans la plaie… "Souffla le soldat parfait, les dents serrées, en arrêtant soudain de taper sur son clavier. "Nous sommes tous d'accord: il a fait une erreur. Il a sans doute été influencé."

Réléna déglutit difficilement. Influencé; oui! Mais elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser morfondre par les remords. Regretter ses actes passés était d'ailleurs une perte de temps inutile.

"Ca fait des jours que tu le cherches en vain! Arrête! Il n'y a plus d'espoir!"

" Il y a… toujours un espoir."

"Pas cette fois-ci ! ...Oooh ! Heero ! "S'exclama t'elle en entourant soudainement ses bras autour du coup du jeune homme. "Tu n'as encore que 16 ans, tout comme moi ! Nous avons l'avenir devant nous. Laisse moi panser tes blessures !"

"Réléna… Mais…"

"Je te ferai oublier Duo !" Dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme. "Je te le ferai oublier comme il a voulu t'oublier! Je t'aimerais comme personne ne t'a jamais aimé!"

D'abord immobile, il bondit soudain de sa chaise, n'osant croire ce que ses oreilles avaient entendu.

Il était faible, démuni….

Elle lui offrait de la tendresse et de l'affection!

Il avait même pensé, un court moment, se laisser sombrer dans les bras de la jeune fille, comme elle le lui demandait.

Mais l'image de Duo revint dans son esprit. Non, jamais ! Jamais il ne pourrait oublier le doux parfum de ses cheveux ! Sa voix grave pleine de charme, le mouvement de sa natte battant au creux de ses reins ! Jamais il ne pourrait oublier la gentillesse candide du garçon, sa force à combattre.  
Sa force.

Sa force à aimer.

Et cet humour qui tant de fois avait fait fondre son épais mur de glace! Jamais il ne pourrait oublier son rire et ses plaisanteries. Sa bouche pleine de chocolat le matin! Des babines toutes brunes que Hélène avait aussi sur ses joues quand ils engloutissaient à deux leurs tartines avant de foncer à l'école. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier Duo et ses moustaches de lait ou alors ses yeux humides de larmes quand il regardait des vieux Disney avec Hélène. "Heero! La méchante va tuer le prince!" Se plaignait-il parfois comme un gosse, encore plus apeurée que leur petite fille.

Ô souvenir, souvenir. Tendres mais cruels souvenirs.

"Réléna." Fit-il sur un ton sec et froid. "Je te demanderai de quitter ma maison."

"Heero…" Murmura telle, ses yeux pleins de tristesse. "Tu me… rejettes… ?"

"Comment as-tu pu croire que tu pourrais le remplacer ? Tu es... lâche! Tu voulais me prendre par faiblesse mais tu es mal tombée ! Sors !"

La jeune fille se leva et s'enfuit en courant vers la porte, retenant une larme. Sur le perron, elle s'arrêta et dit…  
"Je le hais ! Je hais Duo Maxwell !"  
… avant de disparaître.

Quatre et Trowa s'étaient installés dans la maison blanche aux volets bleus, espérant faire renaître le soldat parfait mais malgré leurs efforts, il ne pouvait pas surveiller Heero 24h sur 24.

Les jours passèrent et aucun ne trouvèrent de nouvelles informations.

La peur se lisait à présent sur le visage de Heero. Peur de ne pas retrouver son souffle.

Peur de ne pas retrouver sa vie.

Peur de rester mort, au fond.

Il ne quittait plus ses ordinateurs, malgré les plaintes de Quatre et de Trowa. Et dès qu'ils essayaient de le faire quitter ses machines, il adoptait une attitude violente. Un jour, Trowa n'y tenant plus de voir son petit ange blond souffrir autant qu' Heero, décrocha l'alimentation principale. Les ordinateurs se coupèrent aussitôt. Heero avait bondit de sa chaise :

"Remet cette prise ! Immédiatement !"

"C'est pour ton bien !" Lui expliqua fermement Trowa tout en tenant la prise hors de portée de Heero.

Le soldat parfait s'avança vers 03, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur. Mais son ami ne recula pas et reçu le coup de poing qui lui était destiné sans broncher.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" Hurla Heero. "Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas ?"

"Heero ! Arrête de te faire du mal !"

"Mais je l'aime toujours !" Cria désespérément Heero en s'agitant dans les bras de Trowa qui le maintenait fermement, serré entre ses deux mains.

"Je l'aime toujours, tu entends ! J'ai arrêté de travailler pour lui ! J'ai arrêté la guerre ! J'ai arrêté l'armée, comme il voulait, bordel!"

Sa voix était parsemée de sanglots mais il se débattait toujours, essayant de rattraper la prise électrique.

"J'ai démissionné ! C'est ce que Duo voulait ! Alors pourquoi il ne revient pas ! POURQUOI ?"

Trowa le serra contre lui et murmura :

"Shhht. Lààà… Ca va aller, tu verras. On va le retrouver. Je suis sur qu'il regrette aussi. C'est juste qu'il a oublié pourquoi… mais il regrette, j'en suis certain. Quatre me l'a dit. Quatre ressent toujours les émotions de Duo et il sait… Il sait que Duo n'éprouve en lui que du regret!"

Heero ne se retint plus désormais, et sanglota comme un enfant dans les bras de son ami.

"Je l'aime toujours, Trowa… il me manque… tellement. J'ai changé de vie pour lui... comme il le voulait… Mais… il n'est pas revenu."

_J'ai fait son chemin  
Où l'amour est roi  
Où l'amour est loi  
Où il est souverain_

Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  


"T'en fait pas Heero. On va t'aider. On le retrouvera. Le rassura le jeune homme à la mèche en se détachant doucement de lui."

Trowa lui prit son visage entre ses mains et sécha les larmes naissantes dans ses yeux.

"Mais ce n'est pas en restant toute la journée devant tes ordinateurs que les choses vont avancer, tu comprends ? Tu n'es plus en état de poursuivre. Tu n'es plus en état d'avoir des pensées cohérentes."

"Hn." Fit-il en se reprenant.

"Alors maintenant, fait moi le plaisir d'aller te laver ! Quatre va te préparer un repas et quand tu auras mangé, tu iras te coucher. Nous nous chargerons de continuer les recherches."

Heero s'exécuta. De toute façon il n'avait plus la force de continuer. Il était tellement brisé, tellement rompu que son corps lui-même ne pouvait plus résister.

_Ne me quitte pas  
Je t'inventerai  
Des mots insensés  
Que tu comprendras_

* * *

Suite à venir…

Je trouve ce chapitre assez important. Les émotions de Heero se dévoilent enfin physiquement. Il a quitté l'armé et doncil ne doit plus être un soldat parfait: voilà pourquoi soudain il se laisse emporté… J'espère que ça vous a plu! Une petite review?

Kisu, Flo-de-Miel.


	3. Retrouvaille

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, couple 1x2x1 et 4x3, angst, songfic, romance.

**Disclamers:** cette fic est inspiré de l'anime Gundam Wing appartenant à Sunrise/Bandaï.

**Petite note: **vous aurez dans ce chapitre un aperçu de la vie nouvelle de Duo.

**Réponses au reviews:**

hayko maxwell: mon but n'était pas de faire pleuré, promis! Bon: pour te rassurer voici un chapitre super heureux. (euuu… révision faite il n'est pas QUE heureux.) Merci! Kisu.

Shinigamie Yui: merci pour ton soutien permanent.

Kaorulabelle: thanx Kaoru. Tu as souvent laiissé une petite review et c'est sympa! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

mogyoda: Miel:Mais personne n'aura donc jamais de compassion pour Réléna?  
Les autres: Non.  
Miel: … ok, ok, je n'espère même plus!  
Sinon, sache que tu liras dans ce chapitre même un passage où l'on verra la "nouvelle vie de Duo". Bonne lecture et merci! Kisu :-K

Ali-shan: Et bien c'est aussi comme ça que j'aime les fics que je lis en faite! Donc c'est normal que je répète ses objectifs dans mes propres histoires: reposant, sans prises de tête, ect.. Merci pour la review Ali-chan! Kisu!

iria-chan: voici donc ta patience arrivé à terme! Merci Iria! Kisu!

* * *

**cycle:  
-A plaies ouvertes  
-Wedding Wing  
-Le souffle de nos vies  
-Ne me quitte plus (c'est ici!)**

**NE ME QUITTE PLUS**

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles**

Il s'avéra que les méthodes de persuasions de Trowa et Quatre étaient bien plus efficaces que les heures de recherches acharnées de Heero. Alors que le soldat parfait avait été obligé de se reposer, ils s'étaient tous deux pointés avec leur ancien arsenal au CSM (centre scientifique de la mémoire) et avaient soutiré –illégalement, bien entendu. Mais faut-il vraiment les préciser ? – le dossier de Duo Maxwell.

Aucuns des deux anciens soldats n'avaient perdu ses réflexes d'ex-terroristes professionnels. La « mission » se passa sans qu'une fois le feu ne fut ouvert. En sûreté, loin des alarmes qui sonnaient, ils ouvrirent le dossier et y piochèrent toutes les informations nécessaires.

"Regarde, Quatre !" Fit soudain Trowa en pointant son doigt sur une ligne. "Il est dit que « le patient s'est vu remettre une douzaine de capsules FM-C2. Il ingurgitera une chaque mois selon sa propre volonté. Au bout du traitement, les séquelles mémorielles resteront irrévercibles. »"

"Du FM complexe 2 ? C'est une absorption mensuelle. Je connais ce produit. Quand Duo arrêtera de prendre sa dose, il retrouvera progressivement sa mémoire. Mais il faut intervenir avant qu'il ait bu ses 12 capsules! Sinon ce sera trop tard et il aura à jamais perdu ses souvenirs."

"On le retrouva avant!"Le rassura aussitôtTrowa."Ce fut beaucoup plus simple qu'on l'aurait cru, en faite…"

"Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance !" Répliqua le petit blond. "Même trop…"

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Je veux dire que Heero a déjà infiltré ce centre scientifique mais qu'il n'y a jamais trouvé ce dossier! Pourtant, nous l'avons obtenu assez simplement!… Comme s'il avait été soudainement remis en place… comme si la personne qui avait voulu "nuire" à Duo comprenait que ses efforts étaient désormais vains et avait abandonné la partie !"

"Tu crois que Duo a donc été influencé par une personne qui voulait s'en débarrasser?"

Quatre fit "non" de la tête et expliqua:

"Pas qui voulait s'en débarrasser mais plutôt l'écarter! L'écarter de qui, à ton avis?"

"De Heero."

"Juste… et je ne vois qu'une personne qui aurait pu faire cela! Une personne qui s'est d'ailleurs trahie en venant nous voir à la maison…"

"Réléna." Conclu le jeune homme à la mèche.

Trowa le prit dans ses bras pour fêter leur victoire et ils s'échangèrent un langoureux baisé.

"Mmmh." Fit Quatre en rompant leur lien.

"…" ?

"Il ne faut pas donner de faux espoirs à Heero." Dit soudain Quatre d'une voix précipitée. "Si jamais Duo à force de prendre son médicament souffre de graves séquelles et ne retrouve plus sa mémoire, Heero en sera encore plus brisé !"

"Que proposes-tu ?"

"Je vais aller voir Duo en premier. Son adresse est inscrite dans ce dossier."

"Tu es certain que s'est la bonne solution, Quatre ?"

"Oui." Fit-il, déterminé. "Retourne à la maison, au cas ou Heero se serait réveillé. Il est tellement mal ces derniers temps que j'aie peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Je me rends tout de suite chez Duo"

"Soit. Je te fais confiance. Et en ce qui concerne Réléna?"

"Je pense qu'elle a compris son erreur et qu'elle regrette. Je ne vois pas en quoi le faite de la sermonner pourrait y changer quelque chose. C'est juste une fille… une fille jalouse qui transporte un cœur brisé. Laissons là de son côté, on a plus rien avoir avec elle!"

Trowa écouta avec attention les paroles de Quatre et s'émerveilla de la sagesse à laquelle son amant faisait si bien recours. Il lui vola un dernier baiser puis ils se quittèrent.

Duo habitait, selon le dossier médical, dans une petite banlieue américaine éloignée du centre ville. Un espace non différent de l'emplacement de sa première maison.

"°De sa seule vraie maison!°" Pensa le petit blond avec détermination.

Quatre emprunta les transports en commun. Cela était très rare pour lui car il se déplaçait le plus souvent en Rolls depuis la fin de la guerre, les entreprises Winner ayant fort prospérées depuis qu'il en était président.

Il ne cessait de faire tourner entre ses mains le dossier, à la fois inquiet et excité. Il y avait, en ses pensées réjouies, toujours un doute qui persistait et l'effrayait… mais il voulait aussi y croire désespérément!

Il arriva en début d'après midi devant une petite maison en bois blanc et aux toits de tuiles orange. Une balancelle tanguait doucement sur la terrasse surélevée, au gré du vent. Il grimpa les quelques marches en bois du perron et toqua à la porte. Puis, il attendit, le cœur battant à la chamade.

**+6 heures plus tôt, maison de Duo.+**

"Et Deathy! Tu m'as réveillé!" Se plaignit Duo en se redressant brusquement sur son lit.

Le chat roux et blanc, pour toute réponse, fixa son maître avec de grands yeux verts humides et miaula. Le natté frotta son front et ses yeux puis secoua vivement sa tête afin de bien se réveillé. Il se retourna ensuite sur le côté pour découvrir des draps… vides.

_Manque._

Il souffla de peine, comprenant qu'avant, il n'était sûrement pas seul en se levant. Il sourit tristement au chat:

"Puis t'a bien fait, en faite. Je faisais encore un de ses mauvais rêves bizarres. .. Pff! Tout ça va me rendre fou!" Souffla tristement le jeune homme en caressant le félin.

Depuis le jour où Duo s'était réveillé dans cette maison inconnue, sans souvenirs sinon ceux de sa plus tendre enfance, avec à côté de lui une lettre explicative, il faisait chaque nuit le même rêve: Il était plongé dans les enfers et se frayait un passage à travers une multitude de gens empaquetés. Il étouffait, l'air était rouge, il courrait mais les personnes autour de lui se pressaient de plus en plus! Des fois, à travers cette foule de corps charnus, un visage le fixait et criait "tu m'as tué! Tu m'as tué!". Duo se réveillait soudain, en proie à une crise d'angoisse. Il ignorait qui étaient tous ses gens qui l'accusaient de meurtre, pourquoi il passait ses nuits à errer dans ce sombre monde… Et pourtant, chaque mois, comme lui demandait la lettre qu'il avait trouvé face à lui à son réveil, il absorbait une capsule d'un mystérieux médicament. Il avait aussi trouvé une carte bancaire dont, curieusement, il connaissait le code. Son compte était plus que fournit et lui permettrait de passer le restant de ses jours sans problèmes financiers.

"Tu as faim, Deathscythe?" Demanda Duo à son chat.

Ce nom lui était très familier. Il se doutait que cet écho perdu revenait sans doute de la grotte de son passé.

_Manque._

Le jeune homme natté avait accueillit le chat deux semaines plus tôt, alors que celui-ci lui avait mendié de la nourriture. C'était sa seule compagnie et leur relation, bien que discrète, réchauffait le corps de ces deux grands orphelins.

Déterminé à sortir de ses couvertures, Duo empoigna la robe de chambre que pendait à la monture de son lit et s'en vêtit. Il chercha ses pantoufles en tâtonnant ses orteils sur le parquet, puis les chaussa.

Le chat le suivit dans les escaliers, le petit grelot de son collier tintant joyeusement. Le jeune homme passa d'abord par la salle de bain, inspectant sa mine blafarde dans le miroir. Sur le marbre blanc de l'évier, de longues traces rouges se dessinaient. Des traces de sang séché. Duo avait eu beau frotté, elles n'étaient jamais parties.

Il avait pourtant frotté vite, longtemps, fort en pleurant.  
"Faite qu'elles partent! Faite qu'elles partent!" Avaient-ils hurlé de douleur en activant encore plus ardemment son chiffon, ses mains endolories par l'effort. Maisles traînées de sangrestaient bien accrochées, le narguant, lui rappelant chaque jour sa faiblesse. Duo retourna ses poignets et contempla avec un sourire funèbre les cicatrices qui ornaient ses poignets.  
Non: il n'avait pas tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait juste voulu… avoir mal autre part que dans la tête.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Duo ouvrit un placard et y saisit trois assiettes. Il les posa une par une devant les chaises de la table de la cuisine et se rendit alors compte de l'absurdité de son geste.

"Duo, tu vis seul, mon ptit gars!"

Il rangea à contre-cœur les deux assiettes inutiles, espérant qu'un jour, elles servent à nouveau.

_Manque._

Parfois, il lui semblait que des rires d'enfants résonnaient à l'étage. Alors, il se précipitait en courant au premier et ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Mais elle était vide. Les rires de petites filles avaient disparu et il regrettait déjà leurs douces sonorités.

_Manque._

Duo passait toute sa journée à flemmarder. Il se promenait quelque fois, Deatschythe le suivant quelques mètres en arrière.

Un jour, dans le petit parc de son quartier, il avait regardé un groupe d'enfant qui jouaient à la guerre. Ils se tiraient dessus avec des armes imaginaires et faisaient semblant d'agoniser en effectuant des chutes magistrales et tragiques. Curieusement, cela lui remémorait les tendres souvenirs d'un passé pas si lointain.

_Manque._

Duo pouvait aussi passer des heures à contempler les eaux du lac! Il était fasciné par la couleur cobalt profonde des eaux… Il s'accoudait à la balustrade et restait ainsi longtemps, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux.

Le jeune homme natté était triste. Il ne souriait presque jamais et quand il le faisait, c'était plus par circonstance qu'autre chose. Quand la voisine passait devant chez lui et lui lançait un "belle journée, n'est ce pas monsieur Maxwell?".

Il passa la matinée à lire le journal, entourant quelques offres d'emploies dans la rubriques "infos travail". Il s'était dit que s'occuper l'esprit en suivant une profession l'aiderait peut-être à retrouver une vie normale. Le midi, il mangea un seau entier de crème glacée et versa un peu de lait dans la gamelle de Deathscythe avant de s'affaler face à la télé. Soudain, il entendit toqué à sa porte. Très surpris, il coupa le volume et tendit l'oreille. A nouveau, on frappa trois coups. L'Américain qui n'avait jamais reçu de visite depuis son arrivée ici, se demanda bien qui cela pouvait être. Il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, empoignant le chat au passage, comme pour se rassurer. A travers la vitre, il aperçut un jeune homme au visage doux et aux cheveux blonds. Intrigué, il s'approcha, dévisagea l'inconnu puis il ouvrit la porte.

Le cœur de Quatre fit un bond dans sa poitrine en apercevant Duo qui s'avançait vers lui, derrière la vitre. Même s'il s'attendait à le revoir, le flot d'émotions qui l'empara le désarçonna quelque peu. Duo. Duo se tenait devant lui! C'était un peu comme voir un mort ressurgir de la terre.

"Oui, c'est pourquoi ?" Demanda le natté.

Sa voix n'avait pas changé. Grave, charnel, envoûtante avec ce brin d'enjouement. Quatre s'aperçu alors qu'il tenait dans ses bras un gros matou aux teintes rousses. Il lui dit, un sourire serein aux lèvres :

"Bonjour, Duo. C'est bon de te revoir !"

Le jeune homme natté, perplexe, demanda en pointant son doigt vers lui-même :

"Vous me connaissez ?"

N'y tenant plus de joie, Quatre fondit dans ses bras.

°Duo ! Si tu savais comme tu nous as tous manqué !° Pensa t'il.

Le jeune homme fut fort surpris mais ne se dégagea pas du petit blond quis'accrochait fort à lui. Le chat, coincé entre eux deux, poussa un miaulement de protestation avant de sauter des bras de son maître.

" Deathscythe ! Reviens !" S'exclama 02.

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le nom attribué au chat. Duo descendit rapidement les marches du perron, espérant rattraper le félin qui s'était aussitôt réfugier dans un arbre.

"Descends tout de suite, vilain !" Disait-il au pied du hêtre.

Puis, s'adressant au jeune blond, il lui expliqua:

"Ce chat est une calamité ! Il monte toujours aux arbres mais n'arrive jamais à en redescendre!"

Quatre arriva à la rescousse,grimpa avec une agilité surprenante sur le tronc et après quelquesacrobaties entre les branches, il sauta sur le sol, le chat entre ses bras :

"Tiens, Duo !" Fit-il en lui tendant l'animal qui pendait tout penaud dans les airs,mainetnu au bout des bras de Quatre.

"Me... Merci !" Fit celui-ci étonné tout en reprenant la bête. "Tu es plutôt agile pour ton âge, dis moi!"

"Merci…! J'ai 17 ans, comme toi. Puis, pour mes culbutes, ce n'est rien comparé à celles de Trowa."

"Trowa ? Je le connais aussi ? Questionna le natté intrigué. Je… je m'excuse mais en faite je suis…"

"… amnésique, je sais !" Termina pour lui le jeune Arabe. "Ou plutôt; tu te forces à l'être."

Comprenant qu'il avait affaire à quelqu'un de bien mieux informé que lui, Duo proposa:

"Rentrons ! Tu m'expliqueras la raison de ta venue devant une bonne tasse de thé chaud ! "

"Ce n'est pas de refus."

Quelques minutes plus tard, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, Quatre Raberba Winner expliquait la situation à Duo, abasourdi, qui caressait impulsivement son chat.

"Alors comme ça… je suis une espèce d'agent secret qui travaillait pour l'armée de la Paix?"

" Oui."

"Tu m'as dit que 'quelqu'un qui m'aimait avait changé afin que je puisse revenir vers lui'. Qui est ce ?"

"Son nom te dira peut-être quelque chose : Heero Yuy."

Un silence pesant régna quelques minutes alors que les yeux de Duo avaient gagné une petite étincelle d'espérance. Il répéta doucement.

"Heero… Hee-chan."

"Tu n'as pas oublié son surnom !" Constata avec amusement le petit blond tout en portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres. "Heero était ton coéquipier. On l'appelait " le soldat parfait "."

" Est-ce que…" commença timidement Duo, le regard dans le vague, "nous étions fort amis ? "

"Non." Trancha t'il aussitôt.

Il avait craint ce genre de réaction mais il ne servait à rien de lui cacher la vérité. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et déclara:

"Duo: Heero et toi étiez mariés. ...Mariés, tu comprends?"

La mâchoire du natté s'affaissa de quelques centimètres et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur:

" Mais mais mais mais!" S'exclama rapidement Duo. "C'est un garçon !" Décalra t'il pour finir d'une voix étranglée.

"Oui." Fit calmement Quatre avant de reprendre une gorgée de thé. "Désolé si cela te choque"

"Ca me…Oui, bien sur que ça me choque!" S'exclama le jeune homme. "Depuis que je vis ici, je ne suis… enfin, j'étais plutôt attiré par les filles! Aaargh!"

Il se leva de son siège et le chat émit un miaulement indigné. Duo commença à se tortiller nerveusement les mains. Le jeune blond, impassible, continuait à siroter sa boisson chaude et quand il eut finit, il reposa délicatement a tasse sur la table basse. Duo semblait absorber dans ses pensées. Sa mine perdait peu à peu son air choqué et bientôt un sourire paisible s'afficha. Il déclara alors en se rasseyant:

"Je sais que tu ne mens pas. Il faudra que j'assume mon passé, n'est-ce pas? Hum… Puis, avec les souvenirs, l'amour va sourement revenir."

"Je voudrais que tu sois vraiment sur de tes sentiments, Duo!" Tonna très sérieusement Quatre. "Il n'est pas question d'assumer son passé mais plutôt de retrouver son passé! Alors essaye de ne mentir à personne et surtout pas à toi!"

" C'est encore assez flou, pour moi." Avoua timidement le natté. "Donc, Heero ; le soldat parfait et moi ; l'assassin parfait. Ca m'évoque quelque chose de très…doux. "Murmura doucement Duo.

Deathscythe sauta à nouveau sur les genoux de celui-ci et reprit sa place initiale. Duo caressa son chat en regardant intensément sa propre main qui passait entre les poils roux de l'animal. Il continua alors:

" Heero… Oh! God! Je me souviens à présent. Il était si… froid mais si… attirant!"

"Vous vous aimiez tant !" Expliqua Quatre, des étoiles dans les yeux. "On dit que les contraires s'attirent… et je peux affirmer que c'était le cas !"

_Et quand vient le soir  
Pour qu'un ciel flamboie  
Le rouge et le noir  
Ne s'épousent-ils pas? _

Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas  
Ne me quitte pas

"Duo". Commença Quatre sur un ton plus sérieux."Pendant ton absence, beaucoup de chose ont changé. Tu as essayé d'oublier ton passé car il te faisait mal. Mais je pense qu'une personne mal intentionnée t'aurait poussé à le faire! Et cela contre ta propre volonté. Nous avons tous beaucoup souffert de ton absence…"

"Vrai?" Fit l'Américain d'une voix innocente.

" Et comment!" Confirma son ami en lui souriant.

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit l'Américain.  
On l'aimait… on le regrettait! Des personnes l'attendaient et esperaient le retrouver! Lui qui se croyait abandonné et ignoré se décrouvait soudain une famille.

"Nous avons comme …tous perdu une partie de nous même quand tu nous a quitté!" Expliqua le petit blond."Cette phrase peut t'apparaître comme un ridicule vieux cliché mais elle est empreinte de sincérité. On a besoin de toi… vraiment! Et puis, j'ai remarqué que…

Quatre s'arrêta un bref moment, intimidé, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, avoua:

" J'ai remarqué les cicatrices à tes poignets et…"

Duo les cacha aussitôt sous ses manches en rougissant honteusement.

"… j'en conclus donc que tu n'es pas plus heureux, ici, à vivre seul, qu'avant !" Termina Quatre.

"C'est vrai. "Avoua Duo en baissant honteusement des yeux. "Chaque matin je me réveille et j'ai envie de… partir. Mais je n'ai jamais osé arrêter de prendre mon FM-C2. J'avais trop peur que ce soit encore pire si je me souvenais de mon passé."

"Ca ne sera pas le cas, crois-moi ! Fuir n'a jamais été la bonne solution. Mais j'imagine que tu ascru faire le bon choix pour Heero et toi. Tu avais donné ta démission à l'armée de la Paix et Dieu sait comme j'avais été content de l'apprendre ! Je vous l'avais d'ailleurs souvent dit, à toi et Heero, que continuer après la guerre était inutile! Seulement vous ne m'avez jamais écouté ! Vous étiez de vrais gamins à l'époque! Enfin bref: tu as donné cette démission car tu étais rongé par les remords. Tu avais tué beaucoup de personnes et le fait d'avoir adopter une petite fille t'a…"

"J'ai adopté un enfant ?" S'exclama soudain Duo en se tendant à nouveau raide sur son siège, comme quand Quatre lui avait appris la vraie relation qu'il entretenait avec Heero.

"Oui. Tu l'as appelé Hélène. Tu ne t'en souviens pas?"

"Hélène ? … Ces rires… Ces rires d'enfants que j'entendais lui appartenaient donc? Son nom est en commémoration à sœur Helen, j'imagine…"

"Oui. Pour l'instant, elle vit chez Wufeï et Sally car Heero est tellement désespéré qu'il n'est plus en mesure d'assurer son éducation."

"Quatre… Je sens que je peux avoir confiance en toi! Je crois me souvenir que tu étais la « sagesse » de notre groupe. Alors conseil moi : crois-tu que je devrais arrêter de prendre mon FM-C2 ?"

" Absolument."

Le garçon blond se leva et s'approcha de Duo. Il s'accroupit face à lui et il saisit ses poignets puis les retourna. De profondes cicatrices marquaient la chair. Duo rougissait à nouveau de montrer tant de faiblesse.

"Quand as-tu essayé de te suicider ?"

"Il y a environ…deux semaines Mais je ne voulais pas me suicider." Se justifia aussitôt Duo en rougissant de plus belle. "Je voulais juste… avoir mal ailleurs. Ailleurs, tu comprends? ... Quatre?"

"Oui ?"

"Je veux revoir Heero. Il me manque… tellement. C'est bête, hein!" Compléta Duo en affichant un sourire moqueur. "Je ne me souviens plus de lui mais il me manque."

"Je suis désolé," Expliqua l'Arabe en se relevant, "mais c'est encore trop tôt! Contente-toi d'abord de retrouver tes souvenirs, on avisera ensuite."

"Quelques bribes de mémoires me reviennent déjà." Avoua t'il. "Je me souviens de deux yeux cobalt. Je me souviens aussi d'un mot que je ne comprends pas mais..."

"Quel mot ?"

" « Ba…ka ». "

Quatre sourit tendrement et dit :

"C'est beau de voir ça."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Duo tout en caressant à nouveau Deathscythe.

"L'amour… On le sent rejaillir en toi."

_On a vu souvent  
Rejaillir le feu  
D'un ancien volcan  
Qu'on croyait trop vieux_

_  
Il est paraît-il  
Des terres brûlées  
Donnant plus de blé  
Qu'un meilleur avril  
_

Ainsi, Duo alla briser les 11 capsules de FM-C2 qui lui restait, déversant le contenu dans les toilettes. Il parla ensuite longuement avec Quatre de son passé. A chaque nouvelle apparition d'images dans son esprit, le jeune homme natté souriait de bonheur. Il se sentait paisible au côté de Quatre. La confiance reprenait les rennes sur lui, la joie pénétrait tout doucement dans son cœur et la promesse de revoir Heero le motivait à vivre. Vivre pour lui, le revoir, le toucher.

"Je vais te quitter, Duo. Il se fait tard et je ne veux pas que Trowa s'inquiète."

"Je me souviens, maintenant ! Il est plutôt d'un tempérament jaloux quand il s'agit de toi, n'est ce pas ? "

"Oui, c'est vrai !" Avoua timidement l'arabe en rougissant.

"Vous formez sûrement un très joli couple. J'ai hâte de tous vous revoir! Tu diras bonjour de ma part à…Yuphie, c'est ça ?"

"Son vrai nom est Wufeï. Mais tu l'appelais toujours Wuffy et ça le faisait enrager !" Rit Quatre.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, suivit par son hôte qui lui ouvrit le panneau battant.

"Je suis triste que tu partes déjà. Je sens que ça va être dur d'attendre !"

"Je te connaissais plus courageux !" Le taquina le jeune blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Quatre sortit de la maison.

"Au faite, Duo …!" Dit-il une fois sur le trottoir.

"Oui, Quat-chan ?"

"Sympa le nom de ton chat !"

* * *

_A suivre…_

J'aime plus particulierement ce chapitre ! Il est à la fois triste et joyeux, actif et lent. En tout cas, l'histoire avance bien, né?

Je vous réserve une fin super romantique avec plein de bisous! Ou alors une fin super tragique avec plein de morts… C'est à vous de voir. Review?


	4. A bout de patiente

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel 

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, couple 1x2x1 et 4x3, angst, songfic, romance.

**Disclamers:** Vous savez tous aussi bien que moi ô combien la vie est injuste! … les G-boys et Réléna sont pas à moiiiiiiooouuiiinnnn! (Propriété Sunrise/Bandaï. Je gagne pas d'argent pour faire cette fic)

**Petite note: **J'aime pas les mec qui portent des boxers. Moi je préfère les shorts américain… ça laisse plus de possibilité d'imagination! °petite étoiles malicieuses dans les yeux°

**Réponses au reviews:  
**Kaorulabelle: Beeuuu merciiiieuuu! C'est trop gentil. Ca me va droit au cœur. mon but est vraiemnt de faire plaisir au lecteur alors que tu prennes plaisir à lire cette fic, et le faite que tu l'exprimes par review, c'est la plus belle récompense pour moi! Kisu et j'espère ne jamais te décevoir:-K

mogyoda: je voulais que la nouvelle vie de Duo soit toujours perturbée par son ancienne vie. J'ai trouvé que les idées de réflexes étaient une bonne technique pour monter à qel point tout cela lui manquait. J'ai noté ta préférence pour une fin heureuse. C'est vrai que se serait cruel pour Duo-chan si, après toute ses épreuves, je terminais cette fic par une fin triste. Bon, je verrai! ;-) Merci! Kiss :-K

Florinoir: comment ça "l'autre abruti"? °° Tu oses critiquer mon Duo-chan d'amour! (lol!) Bon, c'est bien parce que j'aime aussi heero que je te pardonne ;-). Non, sérieusement, je te comprends tout à fait. moi aussi ça me fait mal quand les personnages souffrent. Souvent je me dit "allez! a chapitre suivant tout va s'arranger". Hélas, ce n'est pas toujours le cas… Mais bon ne désespère pas: si le bonheur est une souffrance qui se repose, l'inverse est tout aussi correct! Merci pr la review, Flo! Kisu :-K

Ali-shan: tiens! Quelqu'un qui aime les histoires tristes! … On dit que la tristesse embellit les choses, et je ne contredis pas du tout ses paroles. Quand la souffrance est au rendez-vous, on est tout de suite plus "sensible"et on ressent les choses avec plus d'ampleur. Tu dois être du genre à aimer les fortes émotions, Ali-shan! En tout cas, merci pour ta review! kiss :-K

Shinigamie Yui: j'ai un scoop pour toi si tu as besoin de bonheur et de joie: passe en boucle la chanson "tout le bonheur du monde" (on la mitraille à la radio, donc tu devrais pas avoir trop de mal à la trouver!) et tu verras que soudain, les petits papillons et les fleurs multicolores vont envahir ta maison! loool! Cette mélodie à la particularité de nous rendre de bon humeur, c'est dingue! Queuu le soleil éclaircisseuu l'ombreuuuu, qu'il brilleuu d'amourrr auuu quotidien! Kiss!

hayko maxwell: merci hayko! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. Pour ma part, je sens que le dernier sera mon préféré. (normal: Ce sera la rencontre Duo/Heero). Bonne lecture:-K

* * *

_**cycle:  
-A plaies ouvertes  
-Wedding Wing  
-Le souffle de nos vies  
-Ne me quitte plus (c'est ici!)**_

**NE ME QUITTE PLUS**

**Chapitre 4 : A bout de patiente.**

Une fois rentré, Quatre annonça la bonne nouvelle à Trowa qui l'attendait patiemment, assis dans le fauteuil du salon, mais le petit ange blond préféra cacher ses découvertes à Heero.

"Il est si fragile." Expliqua Quatre pour se justifier auprès de son amant. "Puis, Duo n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt, je crois. Même si par politesse il l'a caché, j'ai tout de suite vu que ça l'avait perturbé quand il a apprit qu'il avait eu une relation avec un autre homme."

"Nous avons de la chance." Déclara Trowa en prenant Quatre sur ses genoux. "Imagine qu'il ait trouvé une compagne: Cela se serait avéré 100 fois plus délicat!"

Quatre ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire tranquille quand le souffle chaud de son amant lui chatouilla la nuque. Puis il plongea son regard dans les émeraudes scintillantes du jeune homme à la mèche et s'approcha avec lenteur pour capturer les lèvres de celui-ci. Ils restèrent ensuite front contre front à se regarder, à prendre plaisir du moment.

"Pour l'instant, son chat est son seul grand amour!" Expliqua Quatre en souriant malicieusement. "Et pendant mon absence, tout s'est bien passé ?"

"Hm! Pas trop, hélas." Dit tristement Trowa. "Heero est complètement déprimé. Il n'a jamais été aussi renfermé. Il ne me parle plus. Il se contente d'obéir à mes ordres. Je lui dis « va prendre une douche » et il le fait. Je lui dis d'aller dormir, il va aussitôt dans sa chambre."

"C'est positif, non ?" Interrogea le petit blond.

"Je ne crois pas, little one. Heero est devenu un automate. Quelqu'un lui dirait «saute par la fenêtre», qu'il le ferait. J'espère qu'il reprendra un peu de vie, le temps que Duo retrouve sa mémoire et accepte ses tendances."

"Je l'espère aussi." Souffla Quatre en se blottissant contre le torse de Trowa.

Et le petit blond se rendit alors compte combien ces moments étaient précieux, combien tout ce bonheur était fragile et versatile. Il se jura intérieurement de préserver cette chance jusqu'à la fin des temps… et même au-delà, s'il le pouvait.

Les jours passèrent et juillet pointa le bout de son nez. Le temps restait clair et sec, invitant les gens au dehors. Trowa et Quatre arrivèrent à faire sortir Heero et ils le tinrent dans un parc plus de un quart d'heure, ce qui s'avéra être un véritable exploit! Ils cachaient avec de plus en plus de difficulté le lourd secret que tout deux gardaient. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas donner de faux espoir à Heero et, bien que la plupart de ses souvenirs lui soit revenu, Duo n'était pas encore complètement guéri. Mais tandis que l'Américain reprenait de jour en jour un peu plus de vie, la mémoire agissant comme un baume sur son cœur, Heero, quant à lui, plongeait tout droit dans l'enfer. Il avait perdu tout espoir d'un jour retrouver son âme sœur. Or, l'espoir… l'espoir fait vivre! Peut-on en conclure que le désespoir fait mourir?

Vint cette triste de nuit d'été…

**_(+POV Heero+)_**

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ca fait des heures que je tourne et me retourne sur mon matelas sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Ce lit est trop grand… ce lit est trop vide ! Sa présence me manque. Je pourrais en crever de chagrin, là, maintenant mais je ne dois pas abandonner. Quatre et Trowa vont le retrouver, j'ai confiance! Et si leurs recherches n'aboutissent à rien, c'est moi qui continuerai. Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie et assez de force pour bouger, je continuerai! … Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de m'imaginer sa présence à côté de moi. Cela me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression d'entendre sa respiration. °Duo… Duo, tu es là ?° … Pathétiquement, je cherche sa main sous les draps mais il n'y a rien à côté de moi et mes doigts se referment sur le vide. Je serre les dents, j'ai mal. J'ai la haine.  
°Hé merde ! J'arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon.°  
Je me lève sans un bruit. J'enfile mon débardeur et un short américain qui traîne sur le sol. J'ai envie de sortir, juste pour le chercher, errer dans les rues avec un infime espoir de le découvrir au coin d'une rue. Je descends les escaliers.  
° Il y a de la lumière dans le salon…. Est-ce que… ?°  
Le spectacle devant moi trouble mes sen: Trowa dort sur le canapé, Quatre est sur lui, les yeux fermé, la tête paisiblement nichée dans le cou de son amant. J'ai l'impression de me voir avec Duo. J'ai mal au cœur.  
°J'ai plus envie de sortir.°  
Je vais dans la cuisine avec la vague idée de boire un verre d'eau fraîche avant de passer une nouvelle nuit blanche à chercher sur mes ordinateurs. Puis, je la vois… Je vois la photo de moi et Duo dans la neige. C'était à la fin de la guerre. Comme d'habitude, je tire la gueule parce que je déteste les célébrations. Et j'avais été froissé dans mon honneur, ce jour là car les Mads nous avaient tout bonnement donné notre retraite! Mariemera était devenue une gentille fillette, Réléna dirigeait le monde avec toute la paix voulue, et le peuple ne réclamait plus de justiciers dévolus.  
J'avais tant besoin de me trouver une utilité que j'ai suivi l'idée de mon baka d'Américain: je me suis engagé dans la nouvelle armée qui avait été érigée au nom de la paix certaine. C'est Quatre qui a prit la photo. Duo sautait sur moi à ce moment et il souriait comme un fou. Ce qu'il est beau ! Je passe mon doigt sur son visage. Sa natte dessine une courbe gracieuse dans l'air. Il neige. On est habillé avec des manteaux de laine et des cols roulés. Ses joues et les miennes sont rouges à cause du froid. Je murmure :

"Duo… Aishiteru, Duo."

Puis, soudain, c'est comme une révélation. J'ai l'intime sentiment que je ne le reverrai plus jamais sourire de la sorte. Je sens des larmes qui me montent aux yeux.  
°Non ! Non je ne vais pas me mettre à chialer quand même ! Duo ne pleurait jamais: "boys don't cry !"°  
J'ai envie d'en finir. Si je ne peux pas le revoir, pourquoi continuer à vivre ? Je veux mourir. Je veux en finir tout de suite ! Comme un fou, je me jette sur le premier tiroir et je saisis un couteau. Je m'assois sur une chaise. La lame froide est contre mon poignet, appuyée contre mes veines. Je jette un dernier regard vers la photo puis…

"HEERO ! Non !..."

Quatre se précipite vers moi et arrache l'arme de mes mains. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, il est vraiment terrorisé. Il me jette un regard ahuri et s'exclame :

"Heero ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Tu m'entends ! Mais… POURQUOI! HEERO!"

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux pas me monter faible. Ma tristesse se transforme en rage. Mon sang tape dans mes veines, ma tête bourdonne.  
Je sens ma colère. Je la sens qui me remonte des tripes comme une vague de lave en fusion.

Quatre me jette un regard lourd de reproches. Rien à foutre de sa morale! Lui, il est heureux! Lui, il est avec Trowa! Ma langue claque comme un fouet quand je lui lance:

"Parce que, sale petit con!"

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles quand je vois soudain son expression changée. Ses traits se relâchent... Sa minedevient totalement dépitée.  
Quatre a toujours été gentil et patient avec moi. Je lui ai fait de la peine. Je m'en veux...  
Trowa fait alors son apparition dans la pièce. Quand il aperçoit le couteau que Quatre tient dans sa main, il comprend aussitôt ce que j'ai voulu faire.  
Lui, il ne va pas y aller de main morte: il m'envoie un coup de poing magistral en pleine mâchoire.  
Ma chaise bascule avec mon corps et après avoir effectué un cumulet douloureux, je m'étale sur le carrelage froid et blanc de la cuisine.

"Idiot !" Lança-il simplement avant de me tendre une main.

Je la prends et je me relève. Je me frotte le menton douloureusement. Ils ont raison, c'est ça le pire. C'est moi le baka. Quatre plonge dans mes bras. Trowa à l'air jaloux mais je laisse faire le petit ange blond. Il pleure et me dit entre deux sanglots :

"Heero… sob ...Tu vas bientôt le revoir, je te le promets! Snif.Mais jure de ne… snif… Jamais recommencé çà, hein?… snif…"

Je ne comprends pas sa dextérité, son optimisme et sa foi. Comment peut-il y croire encore malgré toutes ces recherches n'aboutissant à rien? Je lui demande:

"D'où gardes-tu cet espoir, Quatre?"

"Ai confiance!" Souffle t'il. "Mais promet moi… de… jamais recommencer ça. Hein, Heero? Jure-le!"

Il est tellement attendrissant dans mes bras entrain de pleurer que je le serre très fort et je lui réponds :

"C'est promis."

"Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça, hein, Heero ? Tu n'as même pas pensé à nous? Et Hélène! Tu te souviens d'elle! Ta fille, bon sang! Ta fille, Heero!"

Je me sens si misérable. J'avais totalement oublié les conséquences de mes actes… Oui: j'ai encore une vie, j'ai des obligations. Il y a encore des gens sur cette terre qui tienne à moi.

Et pourtant cela m'avait semblé si lointain quand j'avais voulu en finir. Je m'étais focaliser sur ma peine, j'avais fait abstraction du reste.  
Mais c'est ainsi: Une terre sans Duo devient l'enfer. A quoi bon pourvoir bouger si je ne peux plus offrir de tendres caresses à sa peau laiteuse ? A quoi bon savoir parler, si je ne peux plus exprimer mon affection en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux lavande? A quoi bon encore respirer, si son parfum n'est plus dans l'air ? A quoi bon vivre, si ce n'est avec celui que j'aime…

**_(+Fin POV Heero+)_**

**+Maison de Duo+**

Duo Maxwell, couché dans son lit, fixait étrangement le plafond de ses yeux, perdu dans les méandres nébuleuses de son esprit. Il avait passé ses deux bras derrière sa tête et réflechissait ainsi.Cette journée, bien que guérisseuse et porteuse de bonnes nouvelles, le tourmentait assez...!

Il avait apprit qu'il n'était pas un jeune homme comme les autres, mais bien un ex-pilote de Gundam aux facultés guerrières hors du commun.

Il avait réalisé que l'oubli de son passé n'avait été qu'une grossière erreur. Une personne l'avait influencé, trompé et cela afin qu'il disparaisse.

Et enfin, bien plus que le reste, le fait d'avoirsu qu'il était marié avec un homme le perturbait fortement.

Il ne savait s'il était écœuré, désabusé ou tout simplement perdu mais par contre, il s'était rendu compte cette "honte" disparaissait aussitôt qu'il songeait à Heero.

Il n'aimait pas les hommes.

Il n'aimait pas les femmes.

Il aimait juste Heero.

Ce n'était pas une question d'éthique ou de préférence. Non: c'était un choixprivilégié, unique!  
Tout autres possibilités d'amourétaient simplement inconcevable, impossible.  
En bref: c'était le soldat parfait ou rien.  
Homme, femme, bête, chose ou encore machine, quoi queHeerofut, il l'aurait ainsi aimé!

Duo releva son bras au-dessus de lui, amorçant une courbe avec son coude, et inspecta sa main à la lueur de la lune.

Il examina plus particulièrement son annulaire et sentit aussitôt le manque d'une alliance à son doigt. Il ferma les yeux, un sentiment de plénitude dans l'âme.

°Bientôt, je le reverrai et c'est lui qui me passera une nouvelle fois mon alliance.°

Et c'est sur cette pensée heureuse que le jeune amoureux s'endormit...

* * *

_Tatatatatataaaaaammm!_ Bah s'il est pas chou le petit Dudichounet! Il retombe amoureux de son Hee-chan en même pas deux heures! Haaa! Que c'est beau l'amoouuur!

_"Il faut parfois dire "merde!" à la mélancolie et savoir rire de son malheur."_  
**Alors que tout ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre et qui sont pour l'amour, la joie, la tendresse et la positive attitude me lâche une review! Yéééé! (Allez! Faut se manifester! Je veux aux moins 20 reviews! Qu'on prouve aussi qu'on aime être heureux! Yataaa!)**

A plus !  
Flo-de-Miel.


	5. Une pluie, un jour

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel sur hotmail

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** yaoi, couple 1x2x1 et 4x3, angst, songfic, romance.

**Disclamers:** les G-boys et Réléna sont pas à moiiiiiiooouuiiinnnn:'-(

**Petite note: pour Deathy le chat, la solution a été trouvée:-D**

**Réponses au reviews: **Ce soir je suis paresseuse et crevée. Ca fait quatre jours que je monte à cheval 5 heures par journée et je suis fourbue de tout les côtés, trop crevé et mal au point pour passer des heures à me battre avec mon ordi.  
Or, il déconne tout les quarts d'heure, ce qui me laisse 5 minutes pour aller poster ce nouveau chapitre sur je tiens quand même a dire: merci à tous les reviewers! Ca me fait chaud au cœur !

* * *

_**cycle:  
-A plaies ouvertes  
-Wedding Wing  
-Le souffle de nos vies  
-Ne me quitte plus (c'est ici!)**_

**NE ME QUITTE PLUS**

**Chapitre 5: Une pluie, un jour.**

Duo avait reçu une nouvelle visite de Quatre. C'était le matin même du "drame". En effet, Heero avait tenté de se suicider aux premières heures de l'aube mais heureusement, son geste avait pu être stoppé avant l'irréparable…  
Il pleuvait ce jour là, comme pour laver l'air de la tentative funèbre de Heero. "Une dernière pluie pour saluer l'automne!" Avait dit le présentateur de la météo.

Le jeune garçon blond était arrivé la tignasse trempée chez son ami qui s'était empressé d'aller chercher son sèche-cheveux. Duo s'avérait être complètement guéri, ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle. Quatre lui avait offert, en guise de cadeau de patiente, une disquette regroupant toutes les photos de leur bande. Duo resta de longue minute à admirer le visage de Heero. Il le reconnut aussitôt.

"Quatre ! C'est un cadeau formidable !" Dit-il, les yeux rivés sur son écran. "Et cette photo de moi et Hee-chan dans la neige est super !"

"Elle se trouve aussi dans votre cuisine, dans un petit cadre métallique."

"Oui… Oui, je me rappelle à présent. Ce qu'il est mignon. Comme d'habitude il fait la tronche mais c'est ça qui le rend craquant ! "

"Est-ce que tu as retrouvé tous tes souvenirs ?"

"Oh, oui ! Ou en tout cas beaucoup ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux. Je me souviens de la demande en mariage de Heero. Il m'avait donné les alliances dans une boite d'allumettes ! Puis, on a passé une semaine dans cette cabane au Canada… Raaaalalala! Ce fut les plus beaux jours de ma vie !"

"Je suis heureux que la mémoire te revienne."

"Je sui pratiquement guéri." Avoua t'il sur un ton entraînant. "Je désire plus que tout au monde revoir Heero. J'ai des excuses à lui présenter. Et à Hélène aussi. La pauvre ! Je lui avais promis de la réveiller le soir de mon départ et elle ne m'a jamais revu depuis."

"Ils te pardonneront." Fit Quatre, la mine confiante. "Et… euh… En ce qui concerne Réléna ?" Se risqua t'il a demander.

Le natté s'étira d'un air indifférent mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, Quatre déglutit difficilement. Deux pupilles pourpres et scintillantes brillaient tel des promesses de vengeances écrites sur du papier en diamants.

Le regard de Duo en disait à lui seul assez : Shinigami avait du mal à pardonner... Il dit sur un ton empreint de sous-entendu :

"Disons que… j'irais faire un petit tour chez cette chère princesse ! Mais je ne veux pas y penser pour l'instant. … Quat-chan… Puisque je suis guéri, je pourrais peut-être rentrer avec toi aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire : je pourrais rentrer à la maison."

"C'est que…" Commença l'Arabe en repensant à l'épisode de la veille.

"Quoi ?" Insista le jeune homme natté.

"Heero ne va pas bien en ce moment…"

Duo resta d'abord silencieux devant cet aveu puis, lança, un sourire plus grand que jamais ornant son visage :

"Raison de plus ! Je vais lui retaper le moral, moi ! - DUO COOMES BACK for a happy happy end!"

"Duo !" La coupa Quatre plus sérieusement. "Hier soir…enfin… pendant la nuit… Heero… il…"

Quatre baissa la tête avant d'avouer, la gorge aussi serré que ses poings tramblants :

"…il a fait une tentative de suicide."

Un lourd silence pesa dans l'atmosphère. Le petit blond fit d'une voix éteinte:

"Navré. Cela doit te rappeler des souvenirs douloureux."

Duo, tout d'abord immobile de stupéfaction, bondit de sa chaise :

"On décolle, Quat-chan ! Je veux le voir sur-le-champ !"

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Expliqua calmement Quatre en agitant ses mains tendues de haut en bas, priant pour qua le natté se rasseye.

Mais il n'eut rien à redire car Duo l'emportait déjà par la manche.

"WOOOOOOOH !" Hurla le petit en blond alors que son corps venait d'être projeté hors de son fauteuil. "Du calme, Duo !"

Mais rien n'y fit et, semblant avoir le diable au corps, le jeune homme natté l'entraîna avec force jusque dans le hall et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.

"Duo ! Prend au moins le temps de mettre une veste !" Tonna Quatre. "Il y a un orage dehors !"

Mais le jeune homme natté se moquait bien de la pluie torrentielle qui tombait, sans doute dernière grosse averse avant un été qui s'annonçait chaud… Alors qu'il avait ouvert la porte, Deathscythe en profita pour filer.

"Shit ! Mon chat !" Gronda Duo en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Ayant retrouvé ses réflexes de combattant, il l'attrapa en deux temps trois mouvements avant de le lancer à l'intérieur de la maison. (ffffuuuuiiit! Et un! Un chat volant!)

"MIIIAAAAAOUUUUH"

Quatre vu la bête passer à toute allure près de son visage et se retrouver éjecter sur le parquet du hall. Duo referma aussitôt la porte pour éviter que la bête ne le suive à nouveau. Sa chemise blanche et son jeans délavé étaient déjà trempés, sans parler de sa natte dégoulinante. Ses cheveux châtain, toujours bien serré dans l'habile coiffure, avait foncé et leur semblait avoir considérablement augmenté. Quatre attendait sagement sous le perron, se protégeant de la pluie et espérant vainement que Duo changea d'avis.

"Quatre ! Grouilles toi, je connais pas le chemin !" Lança Duo en lui reprochant de ne pas le suivre.

Abandonnant la partie, 04 se résigna et courra jusqu'au garage que Duo venait d'ouvrir. A sa grande surprise, il n'y vit pas de voiture mais…

"UNE MOTO !" Hurla son ami. "Duo, tu veux nous tuer ! Argh ! Conduire une moto par un temps pareil… !"

Et pas n'importe quelle moto, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une vieille Harley Davidson noire d'AC que Duo avait pu acheter grâce à la…hum… jolie somme dont son compte en banque disposait.

"Désolé mais on n'a pas le temps de prendre le bus !" Expliqua t'il en chevauchant fougueusement l'engin.

Il enleva le pied en titane, démarra le moteur qui ronronna aussitôt et s'exclama :

"Quat-man ! Grimpe vite!"

°Ce type veut nous tuer !° Pensa le jeune Arabe en s'exécutant tout de même.

"SHINIGAMI COOOOMMES BAAAACCCCK !" S'exclama le jeune homme natté en démarrant en trombe alors que Quatre s'agrippait comme un malade à la taille de son ami.

°Allah ! Epargne la fleur chancelante face à la tempête qui…Et puis merde ! Allah : sauve nous !° Pria Quatre alors que ses pupilles suivaient avec horreur la vitesse déferlante des pavements routiers.

La moto fila à toute allure sous les battements de la pluie violente, parfois accompagnée de roulement de tonnerres et d'éclairs zébrant le ciel gris. Ils passèrent comme une brise de vent dans les rues, laissant derrière eux un nuage humide d'eau. Tournant à gauche, à droite, filant à toute allure sur l'autoroute. Plus il approchait de la maison blanche aux volets bleus, plus Duo accélérait. Arriva le moment où Duo reconnut son ancien quartier et il se passa donc des indications que Quatre lui soufflait à l'oreille.

"Par Allah ! Je t'en supplie, Duo, ne nous plantons pas dans un fossé!"

"C'est au dieu de la mort que tu parles, Quat-chan. No panic ! J'ai le contrôle!"

Il avait parlé trop vite puisque, après avoir aperçu un peu trop tard une mère et si enfant qui traversaient le passage piéton, Duo vira et fonça droit dans une haute palissade de bois qui se brisa sous l'impact. Ils volèrent de tous les côtés et la moto se cracha ainsi que leurs deux corps sur la boue d'un le terrain vague. Complètement mouillé et maintenant boueux, Duo se redressa et essuya ses mains noires de terre sur son pantalon.

"Quat-chan ? Rien de casser ?" S'inquiéta-il en se précipitant vers le corps étendu du blond.

Celui-ci, toujours étalé sur le sol, la pluie tombant sur son visage dit à son compagnon s'en prendre la peine de relever la tête:

" « No panic », que tu disais, hein ! Laisse moi mourir en paix, Shinigami de malheur!"

"Courage Quat-chan !" S'exclama Duo en le relevant.

Le jeune garçon blond était tout aussi boueux que lui.

"Mon dieu ! On dira qu'on revient d'une « boue party »." Rit Duo en admirant son ami de haut en bas, recouvert de liquide brun visqueux.

Celui-ci prit son téléphone portable qui –oh ! Miracle- n'avait pas été endommagé.

"T'appelles une ambulance ?" Demanda Duo. "Personnellement, ce n'est pas nécessaire pour moi ! "

Quatre lui lança un regard remplit d'ironie puis lui expliqua d'un air contraint:

"J'appelle Trowa pour qu'il prévienne Heero de ta venue, espèce de démon ! Et qu'il nous prépare aussi des serviettes de bain bien chaudes pour nous sécher!"

Duo acquiesça, comprenant qu'il continuerait seul, et dit :

"Merci Quatre ! Tu es un vraiment un ami pour qui je porte beaucoup d'estime! "

Il lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de s'en aller en courant. Plus que quelques rues, et il allait le revoir ! Son cœur battait à la chamade mais pas seulement parce qu'il courrait ! Non ! Bientôt il LE reverrait ! Ses baskets inondées et pleines de boue faisaient des « spoolsh sploosh » à chaque pas mais il s'en moquait bien. Bientôt, il pourrait à nouveau serrer Heero dans ses bras... L'idée d'aimer un homme l'avait tout d'abord effrayé. Mais il savait à présent ! Il savait pourquoi il avait tant de fois ressentit de la tristesse en se levant le matin et en découvrant les draps vides à ses côtés ! … Heero ! Deux yeux cobalts, un mur de glace à faire fondre, un visage doux, des gestes plein d'affection, une façon de parler qui l'enchantait. Son Hee-chan…

Heero attendait dehors, ses cheveux trempés, tout comme ses vêtements. Il n'y avait pas cru quand Trowa était rentré dans sa chambre et lui avait dit :

" Heero ! Va vite dehors ! Duo va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre !"

Tout d'abord déconcerté, il avait alors cru à une mauvaise blague. Mais Trowa avait continué :

"C'est la pure vérité, Heero. Nous avons retrouvé Duo il n'y a pas longtemps et maintenant il a récupéré sa mémoire. Va dehors."

Heero avait bondit de sa chaise, délaissant son laptop et avait couru jusque devant la maison. La pluie battante mouillait son éternel débardeur vert et son jeans usé. Duo... revenir ! Il voulait y croire ! Quelle chimère ! Mais si elle s'avérait être vraie, il serait le plus comblé des hommes. Des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel accompagné des grondements de tonnerre. Il attendait, devant la maison blanche aux volets bleus, le cœur et les poings serrés, de fines goutte coulant le long de ses bras, ses joues. Puis, comme survenant d'un songe, une silhouette courante apparut au coin de la rue. On ne distinguait que ses formes estompées tellement l'averse était drue.

"DUO ?" Demanda Heero d'une voix forte à la silhouette qui fonçait vers lui.

"Hee-chan ! " S'exclama celle-ci en retour.

Et il apparut alors, se dégageant du rideau de pluie. A un mètre à peine de Heero, Duo s'arrêta, le souffle haletant. Sa respiration était saccadée et son torse se soulevait difficilement. Son regard lie-de-vin était plein d'amour mais aussi quelque peu hésitant. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, sans oser y croire, avant que Duo ne se jette dans les bras de son amant.

"Heero… Heero !" Répétait-il, comme pour se persuader que tout cela était bien réel.

Le soldat parfait répondit à son étreinte et le serra contre son torse.

"Duo." Souffla t'il. "Tu m'as tant manqué ! Duo…"

Leurs lèvres se happèrent presque brusquement avant qu'ils ne s'étreignent à nouveau. Chacun de leurs gestes semblait violent, tout comme la pluie qui tombait, tout comme le tonnerre qui grondait. Ils faisaient parcourir ardemment leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, plongeait leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre avant de prendre nouveau possession d'un Nème baiser. Bientôt, Quatre arriva à son tour et rejoint Trowa qui attendait à l'abri de la pluie sous le perron de la maison blanche aux volets bleus. Ils regardèrent les retrouvailles du couple sous la pluie puis se lancèrent tous deux un regard ému, avant de rentrer.

Duo et Heero, après avoir retrouver une certaine sérénité, s'étaient installés sur le canapé du salon et se contentaient de se regarder en souriant béatement.

Ils avaient l'air un peu idiots mais surtout très mignons.

Duo avoua avoir fait une erreur en fuyant sa propre mémoire et fut ravi d'apprendre que Heero avait démissionné de l'Armée de la Paix.

_(Niark, niark, niark ! Réléna a définitivement perdu son « Heeroooooooo» )_

De son côté, le jeune homme natté avait chassé les derniers remords qui le hantaient et était pressé de revoir Hélène. Ils abordèrent ensuite le sujet de leur dépression respective.

"Je voulais en finir, expliquait Duo, car la nuit, des visages d'hommes assaillaient mes rêves. Ils me reprochaient tous de les avoir tués et ils promettaient de se venger. C'était horrible pour moi car je ne me souvenais même pas de leur avoir fait le moindre mal ! Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient et pourquoi j'aurais fait une telle chose ! … Le FM-C2 ne m'a donc été d'aucune aide. Je regrette tellement…"

"Hn. Je m'en veux aussi… Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir retenu."

"Non." Fit Duo. "Tout est de ma faute. Je ne faisais que m'apitoyer sur mon sort sans même penser à toi."

Il lui adressa un sourire paisible et lui dit alors :

"Mais je vais cesser de pleurer sur mon passé et me concentré désormais sur mon futur ! Sur toi ! "

_Ne me quitte pas  
Je ne vais plus pleurer  
Je ne vais plus parler  
Je me cacherai là  
A te regarder  
Danser et sourire  
Et à t'écouter  
Chanter et puis rire  
_

Quatre et Trowa débarquèrent dans le salon en se tenant la main.

Ils avaient tout deux au visage un petit sourire content, triomphateur et soulagé.

Comme des artistes qui avaient peint une toile pendant des mois et étaient enfin contant du résultat final.

Ils traînaient derrière eux deux grosses valises. Avant que Heero ait pu demander quoique ce soit, Trowa expliqua :

"Quatre et moi rentrons chez nous. Vous vous êtes retrouvés, nous n'avons plus personne sur qui veiller à présent."

"Vous ne restez même pas pour cette nuit ?" Demanda Duo. "Nous serions ravis de vous accueillir ! Puis nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de vous remercier…"

"C'est fait, maintenant !" Dit Quatre en souriant. "Puis notre maison nous manque terriblement ! "

L'Américain leur lança un clin d'œil amusé avant de se blottir sur Heero :

"Je comprends ! Alors allez-y ! Et merci encore pour tout !"

"Nous n'allions pas laisser deux amis dans la détresse !" Expliqua Quatre alors que Trowa sortait les valises. "Au faite: des serviettes chaudes vous attentent dans la salle de bain ! Vous feriez mieux de monter vous sécher avant d'attraper une pneumonie !"

"Merci." Fit Heero. "Pour tout ! Au revoir."

"Au revoir." Fit Quatre en leur serrant amicalement la main.

Trowa se contenta de leur adresser un signe de la tête respectueux avant de sortir, suivit de son ange blond.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, ils décidèrent de monter comme le leur avait conseillé Quatre. La salle de bain était surchauffée et ils prirent plaisir à se sécher mutuellement, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Heero attrapa le sèche-cheveux et brossa la chevelure de son compagnon avec tendresse. Les mèches châtaigne tombaient gracieusement en cascade autour de lui. Se fut après au tour de Duo d'ébouriffer la tignasse brune de son Hee-chan tant adoré grâce au souffle chaud de l'appareil.

"Hee-chan! Laisse toi faire, un peu! C'est à mon tour de m'amuser avec se peigne."

"Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu m'écorches le crâne."Se plaignit l'autre.

Duo insista sur un nœud qui semblait lui résister. Il se débattit tant bien que mal et réussit à le dénoué, suivit par une exclamation mécontente du soldat parfait.

"Pardon, my sweet lover!" S'excusa Duo en lui baisant tendrement le front.

Il s étaient tous les deux accroupis devant la baignoire, deux épaisses serviettes blanches séparant leur corps à demi nu du carrelage froid. Le sèche cheveux continuait à doucement soufflé, faisant passé sur leur peau un vent chaud caressant. Jamais la salle de bain ne fut plus agréable qu'à ce moment. Duo laissa tomber le peigne pour se blottir dans les bras de son amant:

"Tu m'as… tant, oui, tant manqué."

Heero inclina doucement la tête afin que ses lèvres touchent l'oreille de son amant et il lui souffla d'une voix pleine de soulagement:

"Moi aussi."

"Je crois que je serais mort de tristesse si Quatre ne m'avait pas retrouvé."

Heero saisit délicatement les poignets de jeune homme aux longs cheveux et les retourna tout en douceur. Il fixa quelques secondes ses yeux sur les cicatrices marquant encore la chair. Il semblait navré, coupable.

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû souffrir comme ça." Murmura t'il après un moment.

"C'est rien!" Fit Duo, ses joues s'empourprant honteusement tout en essayant de dégager ses mains.

Mais Heero en profita pour les ressaisir plus violemment et attirer par la même occasion l'Américain vers lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. Leurs gestes devinrent soudain excités et précipités.

Caresses et baisers.

Touchés sensuels… brusque et doux.

Rapidement, ils expédièrent leurs vêtements mouillés dans un coin de la pièce pour un corps à corps fougueux.

Laisse-moi devenir  
L'ombre de ton ombre  
L'ombre de ta main  
L'ombre de ton chien

Il faisait chaud et humide dans la salle de bain, l'atmosphère était parfumée par les divers produits aux senteurs exotiques. Heero, assis les jambes écartées, se tenait face à Duo. Le natté, à genoux, approcha doucement sa bouche de l'oreille de son compagnon et murmura:

"Fais-moi l'amour, Heero Yuy. Fais-moi l'amour comme si c'était la première fois."

Cette demande fut tôt faite d'être comblée et ils assouvirent sur un sol de laine blanche, entre quelques essuies en coton doux pour par terre, des mois de trop grandes frustrations.

Ne me quitte plus  
Ne me quitte plus  
Ne me quitte plus  
Ne me quitte plus.

Deux jours plus tard, la voiture de Wufeï se gara dans l'entrée de la maison blanche aux volets bleus et une petite bombe à la chevelure noire en sortit à toute allure, se précipitant dans les bras de Duo.

« Daddy » S'exclama t'elle.

Celui-ci la fit tournoyer de bonheur en riant allégrement. Hélène ne cessa par la suite de sautiller dans tout les sens alors que Heero et son mari accueillait leur invité.

« Sally, Wufeï. Encore merci. » Déclara Heero en leur serrant la main.

« C'était avec plaisir, Yuy » Répondit la jeune doctoresse. « La petite est extraordinaire, très éveillée et mature pour son âge. »

« Daddy ? » Demanda timidement la fillette en pressant la manche de Duo. « Je peux regarder un disney avec toi ? »

« Yé, my angel. Mais ce soir, parce que pour l'instant Wufeï et Sally sont nos invités et il faut bien s'occuper d'eux. »

« D'accord ! » répondit-elle en faisant virevolté d'un air surexcité les jupons de sa robe.

Heero s'accroupit face à elle et lui dit :

« Hélène, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu m'occuper de toi. Je te promets de me rattraper, à présent. »

Elle fit battre ses grand yeux bleu d'un air étonné puis lui répondit en faisant un petit sourire innocent :

« C'est pas grave, papa ! C'était quand même super chez Tonton Wu ! Puis j'ai joué avec Sally et ses petites éprouvettes remplies de potions magiques qui guérissent les gens !»

Le soldat parfait ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la ravissante candeur de sa fille.

« Au faite : Duo et moi avons une surprise pour toi.»

Elle laissa échapper une exclamation impatiente puis demanda :

« Wa ! Ou ça ? Ou ? Ou ? Dis moi ! »

« Dans la cuisine. »

Elle couru jusqu'à l'entré pendant que Heero s'inquiétait qu'elle ne tombe :

« Pas trop vite, Hélène ! »

Mais la fillette avait déjà disparu par la porte.

« Trop mignon comment tu as peur pour elle ! » Déclara Duo en embrassant affectueusement Heero sur la joue.

Hélène entra dans la cuisine et son regard parcouru avec avidité la pièce. Enfin, près de la table basse, elle remarqua deux petite gamelle, posées au sol à côté du réfrigérateur, sur lesquelles étaient inscrites « Deathy ». Elle aperçu alors le chat paressant dans son panier et se précipita vers l'animal en poussant des cris de joie.

Duo et Sally avancèrent dans l'allée de terre et entrèrent dans la villa tandis que Chang et Heero restaient à côté de la petite barrière blanche contournant la maison. Le chinois lui posa une main solennellement sur l'épaule et déclara :

« Tu as retrouver le bonheur, Yuy. »

« Je ne referais pas deux fois la même faute. »

« Qui te parle de faute, mon ami ? Les seules erreurs sont elles qui restent incorrigées. »

Heero lança un regard vers Duo qui avançait avec Sally jusqu'à la porte de bois bleue. Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

Après la guerre, vient la paix.

OWARI.

fin du cycle n°1.

**cycle:  
-A plaies ouvertes  
-Wedding Wing  
-Le souffle de nos vies  
-Ne me quitte plus (c'est ici et c'est la fin!)  
**

**Miel:**YAAATAAAAA! Fini! Enfin :p  
Ce cycle est plutôt immense en faite, ne? Mais que voulez-vous! La fièvre des fics ont connaît tous ça, hein? ;-)  
**Duo** : Moi, tu sais, que ça soit long ou petit, tant qu'à la fin j'ai Hee-chan dans mon lit… !  
**Miel **: °o° Ugh ! Espèce d'obsédé pervers du pays des phoques prismiques du...  
**Duo** : Non, non ! Je déconnais, je déconnais ! Argh ! Miel, pause cette poêle, pose cette poêle ! Pleeasseee !  
**Heero** : … °-°"

* * *

**Ma prochaine fic >>>** G-Boys à la retraite.

La guerre est finie et l'U.N.I.C.E.F. débarque chez les Mads pour leur crier « abomination ! ». Il est intolérable, selon eux, que des enfants aient pu être enrôlés comme soldats pendant la guerre. Voila pourquoi les pauvres pilotes se voient dans l'obligation de vivre dans l'anonymat, et de poursuivre leur étude scolaire jusqu'à leur majorité... ! Au programme : nouveau lycée, mise en ménage des G-boys, bal masqué pour l'annif de réléna et voyage de classe à la montagne !(Avec du 1x2 dans l'air.)


End file.
